


My brother

by Edithcumberbatch23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edithcumberbatch23/pseuds/Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Un suceso fuera de lo normal ocurre. Ocasionando un mal día a los hermanos Holmes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respecticos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece, no gano nada con esto, solo la satisfacción de ver a Sherlock y John juntos.

My brother.

 

Sentía un calor incandescente envolverme por completo mi cuerpo desnudo. Un dulce aroma llenaba el ambiente acompañada de las fuertes e insistentes gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana rítmicamente adormeciéndome más de la cuenta. Tenía que despabilarme, despertar de una vez y por completo pero el calor de esos brazos era tan agradablemente atrayente. Me acurruque a un mas al cuerpo que estaba a mi lado. En esos brazos predominaban una seguridad y amor que eran imposibles de encontrar en cualquier lugar. Y yo tenía la dicha de estar con alguien tan importante para mí como yo lo era para él.

 

Abrí los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrarme en el departamento de Gregory, envuelto en sus brazos. Pero al abrirlos no encontré ninguna de las dos cosas. Un John Watson completamente dormido y desnudo, me abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Eso es lo que tenía al lado.

 

Expulse el aire por completo de mis pulmones. Esto debía ser un error, un monumental error. Me solté de los brazos de John inmediatamente y me aleje de la cama lo máximo posible, sentí una corriente de aire invadir por completo mi cuerpo desnudo. Aquel ambiente agradable había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo podía sentir mis entrañas revolverse a causa del nerviosismo que empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo.

 

Había traicionada a Gregory, eso nunca me lo perdonaría. ¡Oh por el amor de dios! Sherlock me mataría, estaba completamente seguro de que eso sucedería. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a Baker street, y no quería averiguar ni siquiera como es que las cosas habían acabado de esta manera. Baje rápidamente las escaleras desnudo y todo me hacía sentir vulnerable. Y un pequeño e irritante dolor en una parte de mi anatomía (que no quería ni recordar) me molestaba y me hacía sentir el ser más despreciable del planeta. Al llegar al piso de abajo me propuse caminar despacio y sin hacer demasiado escándalo, la habitación de Sherlock estaba solo a unos pasos del baño y ese era mi destino.

 

No quería despertarlo y que me encontrara en esta forma tan humillante. Camine sigilosamente por todo el pasillo la inquietud de ser descubierto por Sherlock predominaba en mi subconsciente. Al entrar al baño tome la primera bata que encontré, necesitaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible desaparecer algunos días y así nadie se daría cuanta de esta gran desgracia.

 

Empecé a lavarme la cara con el agua del lavabo no tenía tiempo de tomar una ducha, y fue allí cuando algo llamo por mi atención. En el espejo no se reflejaba mi rostro. En el espejo se reflejaba el adormilado rostro de Sherlock con sus alborotados rizos despeinados y su cara de completo asombro. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo "yo" era Sherlock "yo" estaba en el cuerpo de Sherlock. Alcé la mano y toque mi mejilla, el Sherlock del espejo repitió el mismo movimiento.

 

— ¡No puede ser! — grite exaltado. La voz de barítono de Sherlock inundo el baño — ¡Maldición! — volví a gritar.

 

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en la escalera. ¡Rayos! Estaba en grandes problemas. John apareció con toda su majestuosidad en la puerta del baño. Estaba completamente desnudo dejando a la vista su majestuoso cuerpo, desde aquella cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo que le daba un aire salvaje pasando por sus bien torneados pectorales hasta llegar a cierta parte de su anatomía que reclamaba por atención inmediata.

 

En una de sus manos portaba una arma con toda la intención de atacar a cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino. Al verme su mirada se suavizó y dejo el arma a un lado al no ver nada sospechoso y es que para él yo sólo era Sherlock y nadie más.

 

—Sherlock... ¿qué pasa? — trato de acercarse a mí y yo lo único que deseaba era que cubriera su desnudez que me ponía nervioso.

 

Cuando creí que tomaría mi mano, se desato el apocalipsis en el piso de abajo se escucharon golpes, maldiciones y gritos un fuerte "John" resonó en toda la estancia seguido de mas exclamaciones. Se escucho el grito de la señora Hudson exclamando que estas no eran horas para tanto escándalo.

 

— John, John ¿Donde estas John? — el grito resonó en toda la estancia. Esa definitivamente era "mi" voz. Si yo estaba en el cuerpo de Sherlock, él debería estar en el mío. John me miro con suspicacia sabia que algo estaba sucediendo. Tomo una bata para cubrir su desnudez una parte de mi se alivio y decepcionó al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¿Sherlock...? ¿Myc...? ¡Maldición! quienquiera que seas detente en este preciso momento.

 

—No fastidies Lestrade. Tengo que encontrar a John.

 

La voces se apagaron en el instante en que mi "cuerpo" y Gregory cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. No había duda que esto era lo más bizarro que había presenciado en toda mi vida. Y eso era mucho que decir. Sherlock no se había tomado ni la más mínima molestia en vestir algo más decente que una simple pijama. Estaba de mal humor estaba furioso y todo eso se podía observar por su ceño fruncido.

 

— ¿Dime qué rayos hiciste? ¡Ahora! — exigió apuntándome con un dedo. John y Gregory estaban totalmente desconcertados

 

—No sé de qué rayos estás hablando. Yo no hice nada. — Proteste —De seguro es uno de tus estúpidos experimentos.

 

—Cierra tu gorda boca Mycroft, espera más bien cierra mi boca. ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de regreso ya!

 

No había necesidad de ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba en la sala. John se acerco a mi cuerpo. Tratando de buscar un significado a todos este problema. Miro directamente a mis ojos verdes. Que ahora le pertenecían a Sherlock en busca de una respuesta, estaban tan cerca y se respiraba un ambiente tan íntimo que daba vergüenza observarlos directamente. Mis ojos tenían un resplandor tan brillante que nunca creí que pudieran reflejar un sentimiento tan grande como el amor.

 

John se dio cuenta se percato por el brillo de "mis" ojos, que aquel que estaba mirando no era otro más que su pareja Sherlock Holmes. Alzo su mano y acaricio las mejillas de mi cuerpo un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro. Era raro observarlo desde esta perspectiva. Tal vez cundo me sonrojaba si me veía demasiado apetecible y adorable, como siempre se encargaba de recalcar Lestrade.

 

El ambiente que habían creado John y Sherlock fue interrumpido por un insistente carraspeo de parte de Gregory, tenía su mirada fija en mi me sonrió y supe que él estaba incluso más nervioso y preocupado por este asunto.

 

—Bueno chicos basta. No me importa que se lancen esas miraditas cada vez que estamos en un caso, pero John por favor aléjate del cuerpo de mi Mycroft en este preciso momento o sentirás mi furia. — John se alejo de inmediato.

 

A pesar de que este no era mi cuerpo pude sentir un millón de mariposas revolotear en mi estomago, no sé si era a causa de este sentimiento tan nuevo que me provocaba Gregory o el hambre que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Sherlock. El celular de Lestrade sonó con una pegajosa melodía, contesto apresurado y se dirigió al pasillo para contestar.

 

Solo quedamos los tres en la estancia, John nos miraba sucesivamente tratando de empezar un tema de conversación, pero era inútil.

 

—Hmm alguno de ustedes sabe porque paso esto…— nos apunto a los dos.

 

—John crees que si supiera la razón seguiría en este cuerpo.- Sherlock dramatizaba haciendo gestos exagerados y apuntando con las manos el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba.- ¡Estoy gordo John! ¡Estoy obeso! — hacía gestos con la mano en forma de balón dando a entender su punto.

 

Empezó a moverse de un lado como hacía cada vez que no entendía algo, y no sabía cómo resolverlo. John se acerco a mí con una sonrisa de disculpa, aunque no había necesidad de eso, Sherlock era un exagerado y ya estaba acostumbrado. La voz de Lestrade se apago en el pasillo y regreso angustiado.

 

—Tenemos un problema. — todos volteamos a verlo. —Tengo un caso. Doble homicidio…

 

— ¡Genial! Estaba empezando a aburrirme… vamos ¿Dónde es? ¿Es emocionante? — dijo Sherlock mientras se preparaba para salir al nuevo caso.

 

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte. — Protesto John. — Te quedas aquí hasta que se resuelva esto. — volvió a apuntarnos.

 

— ¡No! Seré bueno lo prometo…

 

—Lo siento Sherlock. Pero prefiero que Mycroft y tu se queden aquí, me sentiré más tranquilo al saber donde están. — Sherlock no protesto, sabia hasta que punto podía molestar a John en una situación así. — Yo acompañare a Greg, por si necesita mi ayuda si algo pasa te llamare. ¿De acuerdo?

 

— De acuerdo…- Sherlock se desplomo en el sillón con cara de pocos amigos, ahora entiendo porque dicen que soy un poco intimidante y frío.

 

John se acero a él y le despojo una pistola que había escondido en su pijama. Estaba seguro que era la misma que John portaba solo unos minutos atrás, Sherlock era demasiado sigiloso para algunas cosas. Sólo sonrió al ser descubierto.

 

—Nada de armas Sherlock. — le advirtió John —Ni de disparos, tampoco andar rayando las paredes. Aun no arreglamos esa.- señalo efusivamente a la carita sonriente. —Y la señora Hudson no está de humor. Nada de hacer experimentos o cualquier otra cosa que consideres interesante. Mycroft cuidara de ti. — Me señalo —Y los dos deben encontrar una forma de revertir esto. — Ahora nos apunto a los dos al mismo tiempo. — Es extraño pensar que estoy reprendiendo al gobierno británico. Ahora iré a cambiarme no creo que sea apropiado salir con esta bata. — John subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

 

Gregory se encontraba todavía debajo del umbral de la puerta, me sonreía de esa manera que me convertía en un completo idiota y me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago. En ese preciso momento John bajo las escaleras listo para salir, le dirigió una última mirada a Sherlock cargada de sentimientos y preocupaciones y salió de Baker street.

 

—Nos vemos…— dijo Gregory. En sus ojos podía ver el deseo de quedarse a mi lado. Anhelaba lanzarme a sus brazos y aparentar que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo pero era imposible. Y simplemente salió en busca de John.

 

Estábamos solos… Sherlock no se movió de su posición y decidí hacerle compañía, me senté enfrente de él. En el sillón que le pertenecía a John. Tome un libro de la mesita de enfrente y empecé a hojearlo. No tenía idea de cómo revertir esto y no quería iniciar una discusión con Sherlock. Así que aproveche el escaso momento de paz y silencio.

 

Los segundos y minutos pasaron y el aburrimiento fue apoderándose de los dos. No había llamadas y ni siquiera un mensaje lo que significaba que todo marchaba bien. Fue tanto el aburrimiento que en un inesperado momento Sherlock se tiro a la alfombra y empezó a rodar en toda ella diciendo estúpidas frases como "soy un balón" "estoy rodando" solo para fastidiarme. Al principio era divertido pero fue perdiendo su gracia. Sherlock dejo de rodar en la alfombra y el silencio invadió la estancia nuevamente. Sentía la tentación de preguntar sobre varias cosas y no me pude contener.

 

—Así que… ¿tú y John? — de nuevo el sonrojo se instalo en las nuevas mejillas de Sherlock.

 

—Supongo que es más que obvio y aun si no lo fuera, no es de tu incumbencia…

 

—Me incumbe. Porque eres mi hermano…— Sherlock no contesto, se levanto de la alfombra y se recostó en el horroroso sofá verde en una posición casi inhumana que de solo verlo me dolían las articulaciones.

 

No se iba a escapar de esta tan fácil, tenía que saber como había ocurrido todo. Porque después de tantos años al fin estaban juntos. Me levante y senté en un pequeño espacia del sofá moviendo la cabeza de Sherlock y haciendo que la reposara en mi regazo. Se quedo inmóvil por la posición pero después empezó a relajar su cuerpo.

 

Acaricie el cabello pelirrojo que ahora le pertenecía a él lentamente enredando los delgados dedos en toda la cabeza. Esto me traía viejos recuerdos donde Sherlock era solo un niño travieso que jugaba con su nuevo cachorro barba roja a los piratas. Pero sobre todo esos pequeños recuerdos donde Sherlock regresaba llorando por la crueldad de los estúpidos niños. Que lo despreciaban solo por ser diferente a ellos. Cuando eso ocurría solía arrullarlo en el sofá de la sala y contarle historias de piratas hasta que cayera dormido. Y pensar que Sherlock solía ser adorable. Con sus rizos alborotados y esos ojos tan curiosos que querían conocer el mundo.

 

—Recuerdas… cuando eras pequeño y te contaba historias de piratas…— le dije. Él solo sonrió.

 

—Tal vez necesitas refrescarme la memoria…

 

Y empecé con una de las tantas historias que le había contado cuando era niño, el solo sonreía, mientras escuchaba mi voz y le acariciaba el cabello. Sherlock ya no era el niño travieso de años atrás, aunque seguía igual de hiperactivo algunas veces. Había madurado y encontrado más gente a la que apreciar, la Sra. Hudson, Gregory pero sobre todo John.

 

John que había toma el lugar que antes me pertenecía, John que se había vuelto indispensable para Sherlock casi como el oxigeno para sobrevivir. John que ahora era el centro del universo de mi querido hermano. Ese John que me hacia despertaba sentimientos homicidas al saber que podía lastimar a Sherlock. Porque Sherlock era frágil e inexperto en cuestiones del amor.

 

—Lo amo y soy feliz Mycroft… — dijo Sherlock cuando acabe mi historia. John que había usurpado mi lugar pero que completaba la existencia de Sherlock, de una manera inimaginable para cualquier otro. Por esos tal vez no lo odiaba tanto.

 

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido estaba tan cómodo, pero la voz de Gregory me llamaba en un tono bajo…

 

—Myc, oye Myc despierta…— abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con unos ojos castaños, el rostro de Gregory estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. — Hola. Eres tú de nuevo. — no podía creer lo que decía, me levante rápidamente para comprobar que estaba en mi verdadero cuerpo y así era, todo parecía un horrible sueño.

 

Sherlock estaba dormido en el mismo sofá en el que nos habíamos quedado no me dio tiempo de averiguar si estaba bien. Porque Gregory tomo mi mano para llevarme lejos de Sherlock y John. Para estar solo nosotros dos.

 

Lo último que alcance a ver era que John acariciaba el rizado cabello de Sherlock mientras le contaba el caso de principio a fin. Y no me importo que John tomara mi lugar porque después de todo si John conseguía hacer feliz a mi hermano tanto o más de lo que Greg lo hacía conmigo se merecía el derecho de estar a su lado.

 

Nunca se supo como ocurrió el cambio y realmente no es algo que nos gustaría investigar. Solo esperaba que nunca más volviera a pasar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
